iAm Pregnant
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam gets pregnant and she and Freddie become parents. Though taking place during Sam & Cat, this is a crossover with iCarly and Victorious due to all the main characters of both shows appearing.


Chapter 1

"Good morning Sam." Freddie said.

"Morning Freddie." Sam said.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Cat said.

"Yeah. I dreamed about a hot sexy boy named Freddie." Sam said.

"And I dreamed about a beautiful girl named Sam." Freddie said.

(Sam and Freddie kiss)

"Aww. Hey Sam why is your tummy bigger?" Cat said.

"What?" Sam said.

"You're tummy is bigger." Freddie said.

"What the fuck." Sam said.

"It's okay." Cat said.

"Yeah we can take you to the hospital to see what the problem is." Freddie said.

"Okay." Sam said.

(Scene cuts to the hospital)

"Is Sam okay?" Freddie said.

"Oh she's fine." Doctor Hillenburg said.

"Then why is my tummy bigger?" Sam said.

"Oh you're pregnant." Dr. Hillenburg said.

"I'm what?" Sam said.

"Pregnant." Freddie said.

"Sam's pregnant?" Cat said.

"Yes." Dr. Hillenburg said.

"Freddie we're going to be parents." Sam said.

"I can't believe it." Freddie said.

"How long is she pregnant for?" Cat said.

"2 weeks." Dr. Hillenburg said.

"Well in 2 weeks we're going to be parents." Freddie said.

Chapter 2

"So Sam is really pregnant?" Dice said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Aren't you too young to be pregnant?" Nona said.

"I'm almost 26." Sam said.

"How did you get pregnant anyways?" Dice said.

"I guess it happened when Freddie and I had sex last night." Sam said.

"Wow." Nona said.

(Doorbell rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Gibbeh." Gibby said.

"Hello everyone." Mrs. Benson said.

"Mom Gibby what are you doing here?" Freddie said.

"Cat told us Sam's pregnant." Gibby said.

"So we came here right away and found some baby stuff." Mrs. Benson said.

"I'm surprised you're not mad." Sam said.

"Well you and Carly said I can't keep treating Freddie like a kid and he's almost 26 so it's nice you two are going to be parents." Mrs. Benson said.

"So how long is Sam pregnant for?" Gibby said.

"Two weeks." Sam said.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Mrs. Benson said.

"You'll find out in two weeks." Sam said.

"Sam how can we babysit when you're going to have a kid?" Cat said.

"I can help out with babysitting." Nona said.

"I can help too." Dice said.

"Oh thanks." Cat said.

"No problem dear." Nona said.

Chapter 3

"I'll be back. I need to go to my room alone." Sam said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

(Sam video calls Carly)

"Hey Sam." Carly said.

"Carly I need to tell you something." Sam said.

"What is it?" Carly said.

"I'm pregnant." Sam said.

"You're pregnant?" Carly said.

"Yes. I need you to come to LA right now." Sam said.

"Okay I'm on my way." Carly said.

"Okay bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Carly said.

"Okay I'm back." Sam said.

"Why did you have to go to your bedroom?" Gibby said.

"I had to pee." Sam said.

"Why didn't you just say you had to pee?" Mrs. Benson said.

"I didn't want to be inappropriate." Sam said.

"Cat Sam I'm going to head back to Elderly Acres." Nona said.

"What's Elderly Acres?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Home for the elderly." Cat said.

"Man Hollywood has everything." Gibby said.

"Well bye Nona." Cat said.

"Bye Cat." Nona said.

"Hey mom where will you and Gibby be staying?" Freddie said.

"I'm staying here with you guys." Gibby said.

"I'll spend the night at a hotel near here." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

Chapter 4

"Cat we're here." Jade said.

"Hey." Beck said.

"Hello." Tori said.

"Sup." Andre said.

"Hi Cat." Robbie said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam said.

"Cat told us you were pregnant." Jade said.

"So we came here for support." Tori said.

"You guys are so sweet." Sam said.

"Cat how long is Sam pregnant for?" Andre said.

"Two weeks." Cat said.

"Hey Cat why does that dude with the glasses look like Andy Samburg?" Mrs. Benson said.

"I'm not Andy Samburg." Robbie said.

"You do look like him." Jade said.

"Yeah you kind of do." Beck said.

"Well I'm not." Robbie said.

"Okay." Jade said.

"Who's Andy Samburg?" Dice said.

"An american actor." Cat said.

"So Sam do you know if your baby is a boy or a girl?" Tori said.

"I'm not sure yet Tori. We'll find out in two weeks." Sam said.

"Well we're here for you." Andre said.

"Thanks Andre." Sam said.

"Well I'm going to check in to my hotel. Bye Freddie." Mrs. Benson said.

"Bye mom." Freddie said.

Chapter 5

[The next day]

(Doorbell rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I got it." Sam said.

"Sam I'm here." Carly said.

"Hey Sam." Spencer said.

"Carly Spencer come in." Sam said.

"Wow everyone's here." Carly said.

"We're here to support Sam & Freddie." Mrs. Benson said.

"I can't believe Sam's pregnant." Trina said.

"I know." Sinjin said.

"Sam Carly told me to bring baby stuff over." Spencer said.

"Good. Put them by that table over there." Sam said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said.

"Sup Carly." Freddie said.

"You excited to be a dad?" Carly said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Jade Beck how do you like being parents?" Sam said.

"It's alright." Jade said.

"You'll like it too Sam. Our kid is already walking." Beck said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Cat can you believe Sam and Freddie are going to be parents?" Carly said.

"It's crazy." Cat said.

"How can she do your babysitting service while she has a kid of her own?" Spencer said.

"My Nona said she'll help me." Cat said.

"I'm sure Freddie can look after the kid while Sam and Cat are babysitting other kids." Gibby said.

"Actually Freddie is part of our babysitting service." Cat said.

"Oh." Gibby said.

"So it's Sam & Cat & Freddie's Super Rocking Fun-time Babysitting Service?" Carly said.

"Yep." Cat said.

"I still can't believe Sam babysits." Spencer said.

Chapter 6

"This week is going by fast." Tori said.

"Yeah." Andre said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Sam you okay?" Freddie said.

"I think my water broke." Sam said.

"Oh dear." Freddie said.

"Your baby's coming?" Jade said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Get in the car." Freddie said.

"We'll meet you there." Cat said.

"Mrs. Benson are you okay?" Carly said.

"I'm going to be a grandma." Mrs. Benson said.

"We'll talk about this later. Sam and Freddie need us." Gibby said.

"Spencer let's go." Carly said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

"Cat you and your friends coming?" Carly said.

"Yeah but we're going to drive there ourselves." Cat said.

"Okay see you there." Carly said.

"See ya." Cat said.

"Well this is it. Sam and Freddie are going to be parents." Jade said.

"They're going to be the second people in our group to become parents." Tori said.

"Do you think they're going to handle being parents?" Trina said.

"I'm sure they are." Sinjin said.

"Dice you coming?" Cat said.

"Yeah let's go." Dice said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

Chapter 7

"Come on Sam push." Freddie said.

"You got this Sam." Tori said.

"It hurts." Sam said.

"Come on Sam." Cat said.

"Push." Carly said.

"One more push should do it." Dr. Hillenburg said.

"Push." Mrs. Benson said.

"Here it comes." Dr. Hillenburg said.

"It's a girl." Sam said.

"Aw she's beautiful." Robbie said.

"I'm a grandma now." Mrs. Benson said.

"What are you going to name here?" Spencer said.

"Jenette." Sam said.

"That's a good name." Gibby said.

"Congratulations Sam." Dice said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"You got another one coming out." Dr. Hillenbirg said.

"Whoa twins." Trina said.

"Here comes the other one." Dr. Hillenburg said.

"Wow twin girls." Sinjin said.

"What are you going to name the other one?" Carly said.

"Sandy." Sam said.

"Well congrats you two. Beck and I have to go. We'll see you later." Jade said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"Thanks Jade. See ya." Sam said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

Chapter 8

"Come on Andre we better get to the movies." Tori said.

"Okay bye everyone." Andre said.

"Bye." Everyone else said.

"Freddie Sam I'm glad you're parents now. I'm heading to Seattle now. See ya." Mrs. Benson said.

"Bye mom." Freddie said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Mrs. Benson said.

"Sinjin let's go. We should give Sam and Freddie some privacy." Trina said.

"Okay." Sinjin said.

"I can't believe you two are parents now." Carly said.

"Me either." Sam said.

"Have fun being parents. I'm going to head back home now." Spencer said.

"Yeah and I need to head back to Italy." Carly said.

"Okay bye. Thanks for coming." Sam said.

"Bye Sam. Bye Freddie. Bye Cat. Bye Andy Samburg." Carly said.

"See ya." Spencer said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

"Bye Carly. Bye Spencer." Cat said.

"See ya and my name's Robbie." Robbie said.

"Well I need to get going now." Dice said.

"Going to see your girlfriend?" Cat said.

"Yep. See ya." Dice said.

"Have fun." Cat said.

"Thanks." Dice said.

"Even though he's 18, he still has great hair." Freddie said.

Chapter 9

"Cat should we head out?" Robbie said.

"Sure Robbie." Cat said.

"Where you two going?" Freddie said.

"We're heading to Nozu for sushi." Robbie said.

"Fun." Freddie said.

"Yeah. Well good luck on being parents. See ya." Robbie said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Bring me back spicy tuna balls." Sam said.

"We're going to be at our hotel we stayed at when we got married." Freddie said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Well this is it Sam. We're officially parents." Freddie said.

"I know. I can't believe it." Sam said.

"I know we're going to be great parents." Freddie said.

"Yeah we are." Sam said.

"I love you Sam." Freddie said.

"I love you too Freddie." Sam said.

(Sam & Freddie kiss)


End file.
